Third Person
by Maki Hatayama
Summary: Rin has a secret. She's been saving it for a good time, but, when an irritable Jaken finds out about it, it seems she has no choice but to tell it now... but is it as big and bad as the imp makes it out to be?


**I came up with this while watching InuYasha over Netflix. Stupidest thing ever, Netflix, but, it does get me my anime fix. This might be a little short, but, I imagine it'll be every bit as sweet as I imagined it! SessXRin. Sengoku era. Rin is 8-9. Sesshoumaru... way over 200, that's all I can tell you. Enjoy!**

It was a lovely spring morning. Birds sang, and flowers were in full bloom.

Rin was having all too much fun running through the still moist grass, occasionally picking a flower, if it brought her closer to having the whole rainbow in one bouquet.

Jaken cast her an envious glance as he led Ah-Un along behind his master.

He'd served under Sesshoumaru for more than fifty years now. He had endured his master's rage, and joined in his battles. Jaken had been to all corners of the land with Sesshoumaru.

Yet, he allowed this mere human girl, who'd only been with him for about a year, to slack off as she pleased.

She'd never really done anything for lord Sesshoumaru. Why should she be allowed to dawdle, and frolic about like this?

If anyone truly deserved this, surely, it was Jaken.

He dare not voice his thoughts, though. His lord would surely clobber him for it.

So, on Jaken walked, following loyally behind his lord, quietly envying the young mortal girl dawdling in the grass.

Through the peaceful sounds of bird songs, and grass rustling with Rin's footsteps, and odd noise sounded from Rin's general direction.

The girl stopped, and looked down, with a curious look on her face.

Jaken looked at her, wary that she would look at danger like that, too.

"Rin, doushita?" He asked.

Slowly, Rin turned to look at him.

"Jaken-sama..." She said.

Rin raised her left hand, which was not holding the bouquet, and brought it around in front of her.

Then, casually, completely unaware of her own innocence, Rin patted her belly.

"Rin is hungry." She said.

Jaken was frozen in his place, making no sound, no movement.

_STUPID GIRL! Making such a big production of something so small! Just say it from the start!_ The imp thought to himself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may Rin go look for something to eat?" Rin asked, completely ignorant of Jaken's silent fit.

Sesshoumaru kept on his way, not even casting her a glance.

Rin smiled, as though he'd given her a bright 'yes', and started toward the forest side of the road.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ah, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken said, standing full attention.

"Accompany her." Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken hung his head, slightly. "Yes, milord." He said, starting off to follow Rin, taking Ah-Un with him.

"Hurry, Jaken-sama! I'm starving!" Rin said, as they disappeared into the trees.

"Slow down, girl! For all you know, you're passing right by food!" Jaken said.

At that, Rin stopped, and looked around.

"I don't see anything." Rin said. "How about you, Jaken-sama?"

Jaken narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" Rin asked.

Oh, yes. Something was indeed the matter. That something was Rin's speech.

Jaken hadn't given it much thought before, but, Rin always spoke in third person in Sesshoumaru's presence. However, once he was supposedly out of ear-shot, Rin would speak in first person.

Now, any other time, this wouldn't matter to him. She was a human girl with her silly flaws, and quirks, and it wouldn't be out of place at all.

But, today, Jaken was tired and irritated from having to baby-sit her day and night. He would look for anything to gripe about while Sesshoumaru was out of eye-shot, and moving away.

"Rin, why is it that you speak in third person around Sesshoumaru-sama, and first person when he's gone?" Jaken asked, accusatively.

"Eh?" Rin said, leaning forward slightly, and folding her hands behind her. "You only noticed that now, Jaken-sama?"

Jaken stamped his feet, glaring at the young girl.

"Do not toy with me, Rin!" Jaken snapped. "Answer the question!"

Rin sighed, turning away, still pre-occupied with hunger.

"I don't want to, Jaken-sama." Rin said. "It's not the right time, yet!"

She began inching away, knowing better than to leave so quickly while being confronted, but, still trying to keep moving toward getting herself some food.

"Not the right time?" Jaken said. "What do you mean? What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Jaken-sama." Rin said, stopping there, and looking back at him. "I'm not up to anything!"

"So, what is this about? Why do you insist on speaking in third person around Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked. "Are you playing cute? No. By now, you know Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't fall for such feeble tricks."

Rin took a step back, now feeling threatened by the little imp.

"Jaken-sama... I'm still hungry! We came to look for food, not start a fight!" Rin said.

Jaken glared at the girl.

She was dodging the subject, now. Rin was most certainly hiding something.

However... Sesshoumaru might still punish him for letting her go hungry...

Jaken groaned in irritation, and continued the search for food without another word.

He continued thinking about it, though. Rin had always been a strange one.

For one thing, Sesshoumaru allowed her to follow him, and even bothered to protect her, if need be.

This was the most prominent reason, of course, as no one else, no matter what they'd done for Sesshoumaru; no matter how loyal; no matter how long they pledged their allegiance; ever earned such kindness from Sesshoumaru.

For another, she was a rather intelligent girl, and she knew how to get by on her own, and probably fight, if she had the strength, and agility. But, all this would leave her if Sesshoumaru was there to help her.

It was as though she was trying to make reasons for Sesshoumaru to protect her.

This girl could take care of herself just fine. But, she did not want to.

After Rin had been fed, they mounted Ah-Un, and headed off to find Sesshoumaru.

There was no doubt he'd gotten a fair distance ahead of them, and they would be flying for a while to catch up.

For once, Rin was absolutely silent.

Jaken took no notice, getting used to the quiet easily.

Little did he know, Rin was thinking very hard... very grown-up.

_I've kept the secret this long..._ She thought to herself. _I suppose it's about time I told them... no, just him... But, how? And when?_

Rin played with the hem of her kimono, as she thought about how to tell her little secret.

She would have to make sure Sesshoumaru was around, of course... and perhaps she'd find a way to escape Jaken. Rin knew her lord very well, despite his constant state of indifference, and lack of speech.

She knew many of his silent answers by heart, and could even tell what he was feeling at times.

It was Jaken she wouldn't be able to predict. She could never tell what he was going to do next, and he had no schedule of any sort. She could never tell when he was going to stay up later than she could, or pass out cold before all the stars were high in the sky.

She would have to pay close attention to Jaken all night, and wait for a chance to address Sesshoumaru.

Very soon, the three of them; Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un; caught up with Sesshoumaru, and continued on their way.

All the while, Rin ran around like a crazy person, so that Sesshoumaru would send Jaken after her.

She was going to wear Jaken out, and help her chances of getting to talk to Sesshoumaru.

As the sun began to set, Rin began to feel a strange tightening in her little tummy.

The pressure of revealing her big secret was beginning to build up. She was anxious to go ahead and say it, but, she was also worried about how her lord would react.

Looking over at her treasured Lord Sesshoumaru, she felt so nervous. It was not necessarily _him_ that made her so nervous. She knew he wouldn't judge her. He didn't judge much of anything, for that matter.

He would judge whether someone was friend or foe, and that was about it.

However... this secret was so big... she'd heard rumors about the difficulty of keeping, and telling secrets, but, she'd never kept one until she met Sesshoumaru... she never realized it would be so hard when she finally came around to telling her own.

Sesshoumaru cast his eyes over at Rin.

She smiled at him, as she turned away, and ran on ahead again.

"Rin! Hold it right there!" Jaken cried, running after her.

Sesshoumaru watched as his human ward forced herself to play, making his steward chase after her.

Her scent had been a touch off since she got back to him.

She was uncomfortable about something. This was a rare thing, as Rin was a very difficult soul to put a damper on.

She may not have been very strong, as far as physical strength went. But, when it came to her emotions, and state of being, nothing quite matched her strength.

Whatever'd gone on in the forest had truly bothered her.

Rin probably would not complain. She was the kind to suffer in silence, until she found a way to handle the problem.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru would stand aside, and watch her. Just in case.

Soon, the group settled down beside the road, and built up a fire.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is hungry." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru did not pull his gaze from the fire, though he heard her just fine.

Rin nodded, knowing her lord was thinking about something important, and stood up.

She gave a quick bow, and started off into the forest.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

The dozing imp jumped to attention.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken said.

"Go with her." Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken looked off after Rin, and sighed, slightly.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said, starting off into the forest.

Jaken's eyes felt warm, and heavy from lack of rest, and he wanted nothing more than to simply fall over, and sleep for three days.

Many times, on his way to find Rin, he almost got his wish.

Thoughts of his lord's punishments upon him were the only things keeping him going.

He found Rin picking through a patch of wild mushrooms, careful to avoid the poisonous ones, even in the dimming light.

Hearing the rustling behind her, Rin looked back.

"Ah, Jaken-sama!" Rin said. "Come help me! My arms are almost full!"

She turned back to the mushroom patch, and continued picking.

Jaken groaned in irritation, as he began picking mushrooms with her.

In his exhaustion, and irritation, Jaken's already short attention span was dwindling further.

Rin began checking on him every so often, making sure he didn't pick poisonous ones, or objects that were inedible.

After a while, Rin gave an early 'OK' to leave, and they headed back toward the camp fire.

"Jaken-sama, you should try to get some good sleep, tonight. You look exhausted." Rin said. "I'll sleep on the grass, tonight. You can sleep on Ah-Un's back, okay?"

"Who cares?" Jaken sighed.

Rin smiled, knowing she'd tired him right out. He'd sack out when they returned, and sat down, no doubt.

Now, all she had to do was settle her fluttering stomach, and she would be able to tell Sesshoumaru her secret.

Rin took a deep breath, and sighed, pushing the bushes aside for Jaken to walk through in front of her.

Sesshoumaru was still in his spot, staring at the fire, probably thinking about where his next strongest opponent might be.

Rin liked watching him think like that. He was always so peaceful, even when his thoughts were about his next battle.

Rin watched him from the corner of her eye as she placed her mushrooms down beside the fire, and reached for some slender sticks from the firewood pile.

"Rin!" Jaken squawked loudly.

She jumped, and looked at him.

"Watch where you point that stick! You nearly took out my eye!" Jaken yelled at her.

"Urusai, Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken froze, for a moment, with his fists in the air.

Then, as instantly as he'd frozen, Jaken slapped his arms down by his sides, and bowed.

"Forgive me, milord." Jaken said.

He cast a furious glance at Rin, who paid him no mind, as she began setting up skewers of mushrooms by the fire.

Jaken was now at the end of this rope. If he fell into another situation where he was punished while Rin was let be, he would surely lose his mind.

He had to see to it that she got into trouble... but, how?

Rin carefully turned each skewer as need be, noting how lucky she'd been to find so many mushrooms.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru, smiling.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said.

He cast his gaze up at her.

"Rin found so many, this time. Would Sesshoumaru-sama like to share with her?" Rin asked.

_That's it!_ Jaken thought to himself. _Whatever it is, she must think she'll get in trouble for it! So..._

"Ah! There you go again!" Jaken squawked loudly.

Rin looked at him, surprised by his outburst.

"Around Sesshoumaru, you always speak in third person!" Jaken went on. "Yet, when he leaves, you use first person! Why is this? What are you hiding, insolent girl?"

Rin's eyes widened and she couldn't quite tell what she was feeling. She simply knew it was bad.

"Jaken-sama! How could you?" Rin cried out.

She lowered her head, beginning to cry, not even sure why she was doing so.

This was hardly a reason to cry... yet, she couldn't stop.

_What a stupid thing to point out..._

"Ah, playing the tears game, are you? That won't -... BWAAAAHHH!" Jaken screamed.

Looking up, Rin saw the imp lying on the ground with a bunch of big bumps on his head.

This was not a strange sight to her. She'd seen this so many times.

Sesshoumaru did this when Jaken was being particularly stupid, and annoying. While it was a rare thing that she actually saw this happen, she knew her lord had done it.

On every single one of those bumps on Jaken's head, written in very minor scratches were the words 'jama da'. This was somewhat of a signature for him.

Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru, and saw that he'd gone back to staring at the fire.

Apparently, whether he'd actually heard Jaken or not, it wasn't his first priority.

Rin sighed, took a skewer of mushrooms, and quickly began munching.

Jaken didn't get up after the beating he'd just taken. Instead, he fell right to sleep, not even snoring.

The area was silent, but for the light crackle of the fire.

And the silence was deafening to little Rin, who was sitting, trying to collect herself.

She couldn't bring herself to speak, though. The last thing Rin wanted was to draw attention to herself, and risk bringing Jaken's subject back up.

While Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care at all, Rin couldn't help but to care.

She sat back against Ah-Un's warm belly, listening to him breathe while he slept behind her.

Rin finally came up with the name for her earlier, and still lingering emotion... this could be embarrassment. She'd never felt it before. She never felt any reason to feel it before.

Rin was usually very happy with herself. Just as long as she could be with Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin knew who she was, and was happy to be so.

Now, she was on the verge of wishing that she was someone else... someone who could help her lord better than she could... someone her lord might rely on...

Rin shook her head. _That defeats the point of everything I've done this year..._ She thought. _So, what am I gonna do? I feel so... ridiculous._

"Rin." came a voice.

She looked up, and spotted Sesshoumaru still watching the fire.

"Hai?" Rin said.

He slowly turned to look at her.

Rin got ready to stand. He would only turn his full attention to someone when the matter was truly important.

"You're troubled." Sesshoumaru said.

Discomfort gripped Rin tightly between two very big hands, beginning to squeeze, and make her wish she could find it in herself to hide from him.

Rin lowered her head, slightly.

"H-hai... Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin said.

A brief pause fell on them both. Rin wasn't quite sure what to say, and Sesshoumaru was assessing her level of discomfort.

Rin began to fidget, slightly.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru said.

The hands of discomfort squeezed harder, forcing her breath to leave her, briefly.

Rin's hands began trembling, and she pulled her gaze over to her feet.

"It's nothing really." Rin said. "Jaken-sama made a bigger fuss than he needed to..."

She cast a glance at Sesshoumaru, and saw him turn back to the fire.

_He just wants to know that it's not serious?_ Rin thought to herself. _So, he's at least not angry that I lied to him... sort of..._

"I was... getting ready... to talk to you... about that." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the fire. Obviously not worried about the subject his steward had attempted to bring up.

"It's not a very big thing, of course." Rin said. "But, you're so powerful, Sesshoumaru-sama. You know it, too. So... I thought... only truly important people... great opponents, weapon repair-men, and other useful youkai people... would be worthy of your memory."

Though, outside, he did not move, the daiyoukai was becoming more aware of the message Rin was passing.

"I spoke in third person... for an excuse to say my own name..." Rin said. "Because... I thought... if you heard it all the time... you might remember me... even if I'm just a human..."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the fire, now taking in every word Rin was saying.

She only wanted him to remember her... how typical of her... the simplest things made her happy...

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru said.

Her breath hitched, and her heart pounded, as she brought her full attention to her lord once more.

"H-hai?" She nearly wheezed.

Sesshoumaru gave things just a bit more thought. For once, in his long, long life, he wasn't entirely sure what to say... and he knew he couldn't just leave her without an answer...

"Go to sleep." Sesshoumaru said. "We must leave at the break of dawn. No later."

Rin's breath returned to her, and her heart rate slowed, with an ache growing where the speed faded.

She lowered her head, and leaned back against Ah-Un.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said.

Rin closed her eyes, and fought the pain, trying to sleep as she'd been commanded to.

She knew her lord hadn't quite spat in her face in her attempt to embed herself in his permanent memory.

However... that didn't stop her from wishing he would, at least, tell her not to worry about it, too much. At least acknowledge the fact that she wanted to know, for sure, that she meant something to him.

_I can't really be angry with him. This is how he's always been, and it'd be very hard for him to change now._ Rin thought to herself. _But... with everyone asleep... I guess I'd have to find some way to be alone with him if I want him to open up._

Rin noticed how heavy, and warm her body felt, all of a sudden.

_What... I guess I fell asleep after all. _Rin thought. _I need to get up now. Sesshoumaru-sama will want me to be up soon._

With a sleepy sigh, Rin slowly opened her eyes.

A bright light assaulted her vision, and she put her hands up to block it.

"You're late." came a voice.

Rin started noticing the wind whipping around her, and arms cradling her to someone's chest.

Turning away from the light above her, she saw nothing but open sky and clouds ahead.

Rin gasped in shock, and turned the other way.

Very gradually, Rin calmed back down, seeing that Sesshoumaru was the one carrying her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... doushita no?" Rin asked, lowering her arms, and looking around.

Rin could not see the ground through the clouds, they were so high up.

"Rin, be still." Sesshoumaru said. "We don't have long. Jaken and Ah-Un are already tailing us."

She looked up at him.

"Long for what?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"Rin... do you realize your own importance?" He asked. "Your own power?"

The little girl could only stare at him, for a moment.

_Sesshoumaru-sama... sees _power_ in me?_ Rin thought. _How? I'm just a human._

"I see. As often as you use it, I thought you might know by now." Sesshoumaru said.

He looked ahead once more, and Rin could feel him pick up speed by the way the wind whipped around a little harder.

"No one... be they youkai, ningen, or hanyou... has ever learned me quite as well as you have... No matter how many years they put into trying." Sesshoumaru said. "You know what I'm thinking, and how I feel... and you respect it. No matter what."

Rin's eyes widened at her lord's incredible display of open sincerity. Though he was not trying to show it in his face, she could see it in his eyes... and she realized the power she held.

To have someone who knows you so well... and respects that knowledge, using it only to help you... who wouldn't want such a person around?

_SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!_

Jaken's annoying squawk was now audible over the roaring winds. He couldn't be too much farther behind.

"Rin... I won't say it often... you know that..." Sesshoumaru said. "However... I will always remember you... never forget that. Understood?"

Tears poured from Rin's wide-open eyes, both from the wind rushing at them, and from the sheer joy of knowing... Sesshoumaru did care about her.

A big smile spread across her face, and she held tight to her lord.

"Hai! Rin understands Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said, using third person one more time.

Rin clung tightly to her lord while she could, making sure to keep herself from touching his back.

For, just over his shoulder, she could see Jaken approaching on Ah-Un's back.

Looking at Sesshoumaru, and seeing the kindness in his eyes, Rin could no longer help herself.

Slowly, timidly, the little girl leaned up toward his face, and placed a gentle kiss on the underside of his jaw.

The contact, though brief, made her turn bright red, and cling even tighter to Sesshoumaru's chest.

Though the daiyoukai didn't quite understand how important this gesture was to her, he was sure she'd teach him in the years to come.

Finally, Jaken caught up with them, and Ah-Un let out a sigh of relief, thankful to slow down.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why didn't you wake me, if you wanted to leave so early?" Jaken asked. "I was worried that you'd gotten captured!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You think this Sesshoumaru is so weak as to let someone capture him?" He asked, hovering over with Rin, allowing her to climb onto Ah-Un.

She smiled at his own version of third person as she seated herself behind Jaken.

He used this when he wasn't particularly annoyed with Jaken, but, still wanted him to shut his beak.

"Oh, of course not, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said. "Rin! How dare you belittle Sesshoumaru-sama like that!"

"Jaken-sama, Rin didn't say anything." Rin said. "Besides... it's not Sesshoumaru-sama's job to wake Jaken-sama if he sleeps late. Sesshoumaru-sama is not Jaken-sama's steward."

The imp turned brown with rage, and glared at her.

"I KNOW THAT!" Jaken roared at her. "How dare you patronize me! I'm not the one speaking in third person around Sesshoumaru-sama, and first person when he's gone! Why're you still doing that, anyway? He knows now."

Rin smiled, lightly, and cast her eyes down at the clouds flying bellow.

"Jaken-sama... Rin speaks in third person because she is the third person!" Rin said. "Aside from Ah-Un, Rin was the third person to join this group! Silly Jaken-sama! Rin thought you knew!"

Jaken stared at her, eyes wide, and skin turning back to green.

Very slowly, he turned to look ahead.

"Of course... always making a big production of something so little..." Jaken said.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, still smiling.

Watching the morning sunlight reflecting off his skin, making it seem as though he were glowing; Watching his hair flow in waves with the wind; Watching the glitter of confidence, and strength in his eyes, Rin felt secure.

Her lord would always remember her, and protect her. As long as she lived.

And to know that she was so important to him... to know she had a special power that he respected so...

_I'm so glad he cares... it feels so nice... _Rin thought to herself. _But, I can't stop here! No. My life will not be complete until I have married Sesshoumaru-sama!_

Sesshoumaru noticed Rin gazing at him, with a smile she'd never smiled before.

Of course Rin saw the slight light of question in his eyes, and turned away, giggling to herself as the group flew off into the sunrise, knowing that, whatever happened, Sesshoumaru would be with her to the end.

Rin put her arms out to either side, taking in the feel of the wind, and smiling as bright as the morning light.

_Rin loves you, Sesshoumaru-sama!_

_Doushita (no) - What's the matter?_

_Hai - Yes._

_Urusai - Be quiet / Shut up._

_Jama da - You're / That's / It's annoying._

_Youkai - Monster / Demon._

_Ningen - Human._

_Hanyou - Half demon._

_Oh, my gosh! I'm so proud of this! I'm so pleased with the way it turned out! The only question I can think of that needs an answer right off the top of my head is Jaken turning brown. People turn red with rage. Since Jaken is green, I turned him brown with rage. Red and green make brown, you know? Anyway, if you have any other questions, please, review!_


End file.
